Sorry is just a word
by fairy milly
Summary: They say the past comes back to haunt you. something disrupts the cullens. What would you do if a sister you thought was long dead came back. You can't run, you can't hide. The past always catches up with you in the end
1. Chapter 1

**hey peeps, Hope you enjoy. Please please review **

**Bella's POV**

"Alice……Alice hurry up, I'm going shopp………" The words were no sooner out of my mouth than a whip of air flew past me. I smiled to myself; I never had to finish a sentence that had the word shopping in it. Maybe in future to save breath I should just say 'shop' it would probably have the same effect.

Then I noticed that she had stopped stock still, like a child that is too scared to move.

"Alice? Alice are you ok? Carlisle I think there's something wrong with Alice." The words again hadn't finished leaving my mouth before Jasper was by Alice's side with Carlisle following close behind.

"Alice darling, what's wrong, speak to me honey" Jasper encouraged.

"i…b….j…..b..a…m….."Jutted out of Alice's mouth

At this Jasper got really worried. "Bella, what…what happened to her?"

"I ..don't ..know, I just said……"

Alice turned slowly and faced me with staring eyes.

"did you… did you just say YOU were going shopping."

Suddenly I got what Alice was on about, there wasn't anything wrong with her. The boy's still looked puzzled though.

"Alice I decided I needed to get out of the house for a while and so I thought a shopping trip was necessary and bonding time with my sister was also in order, so I thought how better to do it than over a pair of jimmy choo's."

Abruptly it seemed the boy's had realized what we was happening so walked away shaking their heads with Carlisle muttering something about not spending too much.

I smiled at Alice, "so, ready to go?"

"do you have to ask?" laughed Alice as she dragged me over to the Porsche.

"Alice I wanted to drive Edwards Aston martin" I pulled a face. I wasn't allowed to drive her Porsche and I loved driving, especially since I had vampire 'powers'.

"no, we're going in my car, it's newer and I love making a scene" she then gave me the puppy dog look that I had never known anyone to resist.

"Mummy where are you going?" called Renesemee

"You don't mind if I go shopping with Auntie Alice for a while do you?" I called back. Her hearing wasn't quite as good as ours which I kept forgetting particularly since we didn't talk to her very often.

"I don't, I'll just get Jacob to play hide and seek, but could you please get me a pretty dress for the party this weekend?"

"Of course, actually that is why I was going and I'm sure Al will help me pick some gorgeous shoes to go with it." I smiled at her.

"AND SOME ACCESSORIES" exclaimed Alice from inside the car. "now Bella will you please hurry up"

"Ok, ok, my, haven't the tables turned, be safe baby, look after daddy for me" I laughed and then we were speeding down the highway.

Since Jacob had imprinted on Renesemee I couldn't keep him away from her. However we had finally been able to reduce the amount he saw her, slowly at first then for long period of time just like a nicotine addict. It meant we were able to have a bit of private time as a family and meant Jacob could actually get some sleep. Nevertheless Renesemee had become quite fond of him as a big brother figure so often enjoyed his company when they played games constantly. Hide and seek being her favourite as it could be played over wide spaces and required skill to hide you're tracks of smell. I had to admit that it was great fun.

The party this weekend was just because Alice was bored, she begged us all to let her hold a party and all that had yet to be decided was why it was being held. Of course I had that gut feeling that somehow she would make it so I was centre of attention. It was unbelievable how much she enjoyed watching me squirm.

When we arrived at the shopping outlet, every head was turned our way and I could see guys itching to come and see not only the car but what people would own such a vehicle. When _we_ stepped out the car their mouths opened even further, I'm sure I even saw some of them dribbling. Still we faced this kind of thing everywhere we went, Alice just loved it. She was already in the first shop with a mountain of clothes over her arm.

I noticed we seemed to have gained a group of followers on our trip, Alice of course ended up using some of the only too willing lads to model clothes for the guys back home. It took a lot of persuading but eventually I gave in to Alice and decided on a blue dress for the party. I wouldn't tell her this as it would boost her ego way out of proportion, but I actually thought the dress looked stunning. I still took double takes whenever I looked in the mirror. I had definitely gained from being changed.

Many hours later we emerged to the car park, only to find people all around the Porsche. The crowd parted as we made our way, we put the many bags in the boot, and then Alice went to check her car. She was horrified to find fingerprints all over the paint work. She looked at the lads behind her and pointed at the bonnet.

"Come on Bella, I have some items still to get for the party, let's leave these boys to clean off my car." She started to walk away then turned and added, "oh and by the way, if there is one mark left there will be hell to pay." And with that she gave a sweet smile and danced off.

I heard a few nervous laughs; however I knew none of them were too sure if she really was joking.

Funny how she gives that impression, isn't it.

**So what did you think, it doesn't take long to review, you don't even have to log in anymore, so please don't be lazy. I need reviews. You love me don't you???? *tries to do and Alice puppy dog look, but fails miserably.***


	2. it's who you know not what you know

****

Hey peeps. I have only had 1 review from my good friend Kat, bat 10 people have read it. Or at least I think they have. I was hoping for more reviews, ok this may sound greedy but I won't be updating till I get 3 reviews. Please guys, even if it's to give constructive criticism. There is no point in me writing this if no one is reading it. 

**Bella's POV.**

Another few hours later, we again arrived back at the Porsche. However this time, there were no people around the car and it was sparkling clean. Obviously nerves had got the better of them. Alice didn't comment but I saw a satisfied smile grow on her face.

Once again we put (with a lot of difficulty) the new bags in. I know vampires don't get tired, but I somehow I felt exhausted. I think it was Alice's hyper attitude. We got in the car. No need to stop for a food break, it was still weird seeing cakes and biscuits, but not being tempted by their delicious smells. In fact they smelt almost as bad as Jacob.

"Do you wanna go find an adventure? I hear a famous fashion show is going on not too far from here. We could go make a scene, take the spotlight and get some professional photo's of us together with today's successes." Alice grinned.

"Alice, I know for one that you didn't happen to hear about this fashion show, you probably had it planned a whole year ago, and I bet you had a vision of at least you walking down that catwalk, so don't give me all that rubbish about just happening to be nearby either. You're so scheming." I tried to pull a mad look, but it was hard to stay straight faced with Alice quivering in the seat with excitement. If I let her down, I know it would be like telling a child there is no Santa Clause, i.e. catastrophic. **(I told my brother cus I thought he knew, he cried for ages. I got in tonnes of trouble with my parents. Whoops.)**

"I'll take it from the lack of 'no' that we are going, well even if you had of refused I would have somehow go you up there. I'm good like that."

I just shook my head as we sped away. We came to a stop at a very stunning and large house.

"Alice where are we?" I asked, a little confused.

"Well I thought we should get changed before we go and do something with your hair. Oh and about the house it's just one of the many houses we Cullen's own, this was going to be mine and Jasper's house, it's near the town for my shopping but close to a forest for hunting. Perfect. Except Jasper and I didn't feel much like moving. It's too much fun back home, and of course the fact that we're meant to be high school students might seem a bit odd if we live on our own together, we already draw enough attention to ourselves without adding more."

I looked around the extravagant entrance hall. I had to admit it had Alice written all over it. There was of course the usual Kitchen and Bathroom, but just because they aren't needed didn't mean they let the side down. They were kitted out with all the latest equipment. Alice caught me staring into the kitchen.

"Oh, Esme got a bit carried away, but as she always says, no point in a half done job. Anyway wanna see the best part. It's the bedrooms."

Bedroom'_**s **_did she say. I went up the stairs at human pace, not wanting to damage any of the delicate house. I followed where Alice had gone and was met by the largest room I have ever seen. However I was shocked to see there was no wardrobe. Then I noticed Alice wasn't in there. I followed sounds coming from further in the room and noticed the mirror had a gap behind it. I pulled at it to reveal a room that must have been twice the size of the bedroom. So this was where she put her clothes. There were more in there than a superstore. I just gapped in awe. There was a rustling from behind a rail and out popped Alice with an arm full of shoes.

"I think these might go nicely. Here, try these on with your dress."

I hesitated "Alice we already bought shoes while we were out."

She rolled her eyes at me, "they were just great shoes, and they were defiantly not for your dress. Now hurry up, you're almost as slow as you were when you were human, stop stalling and get changed!!!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and to follow her instruction I went at vampire speed to get the dress on. Within minutes I was back.

"Better, now try them on. Honestly Bella you're being more cooperative about this than I thought you would be."

I laughed, "Maybe it's because for some reason I now feel fabulous. I also thought that I had to let my sister get her way or the retribution would be twice as bad."

"Good thinking" smiled Alice with a wicked grin, "ready for the stage?"

Backstage unnaturally skinny models were all in different stages of dressing, makeup and hairdo's, with Alice marching through like she owned the place. Suddenly someone ran up behind.

"Excuse me are you with the press, I'm afraid these areas are out of bounds to visitors, could you….."

Then frantic looking man in a very odd outfit appeared. "What do you think you're doing, get out, get them out, out, out, out, can't you see I'm busy here."

"Hal, how are you doing?" Alice said, much to my surprise he stopped talking and took in the girl stood before him.

"ALEESA, why didn't you say something. Of course you are welcome here,"

Another person then walked up with a hairbrush and comb in one hand and hairspray in his other. "Hal, we have a prob', I don't know how you wanna have their hair.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, sorry Aleesa I'll be back,"

I looked at Alice completely confused about what just happened. Alice caught on to my expression and grinned.

"It's not what you know it's who you know, and in the Cullen house we know a lot of people. That was Hal, he designed the dress you're wearing, I spend a lot of money on his clothes, and he's such a sweetie. Oh look he's returning."

"Sorry about that, now what can I do for you ladies?"

"Well Hal I was thinking, how about you let us onto your catwalk, we want some photos of the these clothes we bought today. Their in your latest range, think of it as gorgeous models for free. All we want out of it are some dazzling photo's, come on, what do you say? Just for me." She then gave him her stunning smile.

He seemed in a daze as he said, "just for you" and then walked slowly away.

Still confused I watched him go but not for long as suddenly Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the lights. We walked onto the stage and I froze. All around were cameras and people clapping. Alice was already half way. I decided to forget that I was Bella and remember that I was a stunning vampire. A smile spread across my face as I started off down the catwalk. I had grace, class, and every eye in the room watching me. I felt fabulous, I couldn't believe that this was actually me. We were on stage for ages having photos of us with each other and with different poses, laughing the whole way through while other models were walking down.

When we finally did go offstage we only stopped for Alice to tell Hal to send us the pictures along with his latest catalogue before bursting out of the building and getting back into the Porsche.

I pulled out my phone, and dialled Edward.

"_Bella?_" ooo I did love his soothing voice.

"hey Edward, just calling to see how Renesemee is"

"_she's fine, she's just playing with Jacob. Where are you_?"

"didn't Renesemee tell you?, Alice and I went shopping and a few other things. We're on our way back now. See you soon, love you."

"_love you too_"

I put the phone down.

"How's the future looking Alice?" I asked

"I can't see anything when that mutt is around, you know that."

I loved irritating her about it. I continued to tease her as we made our way back home.

Please please please hit that little review button and let me know what you think J 


	3. lies Lies LIES

**Ok, I couldn't wait for 3 reviews. I felt bad for my only reviewer ****twilight4ever586**** if I didn't update. I would really like some more reviews though. I don't think that's too much to ask. Ok, here's the next chapter. **

**This is NOT Bella's POV. This is someone different. You'll have to read to find out this character. She's mine. All mine.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this, but any character's that are from the twilight saga written by Stephanie Meyer are sadly not mine.**

**Hope you enjoy**

When life is hard, what do you do?

Do you run? Do you hide? Do you lie?

When obstacles are laid in front of you, do you climb over them?

Who do you turn to in times of need?

Where do you go when you realise the game is up?

When do you give up and say enough is enough?

Do you ever stop lying when lies are all you've known?

When you find out your life isn't how you thought and you don't have as much control over it as you first thought.

**How do you go on???**

I came to a sudden stop. I listened out, but all I could hear apart from the sounds of the forest was my hitched breath. How many more times would I have to do this?

Running away.

Having to start anew each time. Then again that was how I wanted it. No 'baggage' behind me to deal with.

This time though, instead of running anywhere, I knew where I was going. Going to find_ him_. This time he was going to answer _my_ questions. I refuse to be lied to again.

But what if he's moved on. Forgotten me. No. past can never be forgotten, just not remembered. It was a long time ago. He didn't come to father's funeral. I suppose he didn't know he was still alive, let alone that he had a funeral.

I know I would never forgive father properly, but how can you not. After all I've been through, he was still my papa, and now he is dead, gone, without even letting me say goodbye.

I couldn't though, not like this, I still looked as I did when I was 16. Technically I am. Frozen at this age…forever. Sounds like a long time doesn't it. Well actually, it seems like it started only yesterday.

I always hate lying to people I get acquainted to on my journey's, it seems like betrayal.

Hello my name is Catherine. _Lies_

I'm 19 years old. _Lies_

I live with my parents. _Lies_

They are very wealthy. _Lies_

They're always away._ Lies_

I really like you can we be friends? _Lies__, lies, __LIES…_

I was gasping for air again. *crack* I quickly turned to face the threat. Phew, it was only a fox; it looked at me startled and scampered off into the forest. I put my hands out and checked the perimeter. Nothing apart from a few harmless animals.

I wish I could just tell people who I really am. My real name is Evelyn Alicia Masen. I was born on the 13th August, 1903. That would mean that now I am about 106 years old give or take a couple of years. However I am in appearance just 16 years old. Well this is because I'm not human, well not completely anyway. I'm half vampire, half human. I was turned so in 1919. I have a force field power. I can protect, contain and find people by sending out energy to detect things.

There is a completely reasonable explanation for why I'm not full vampire I'm sure. I've just not quite found it out yet.

I was bitten like normal, but after just a day I woke completely pain free and with a beating heart. The only real differences that make me unlike humans are my colour of pale white, my strong skin, running fast and of course liking blood. I try to stick to the human food.

Its okay, but I have to have blood if I'm to keep up my strength, but I don't want to think of that now. At the moment I have to concentrate on getting away from people and getting to others. Hopefully without leading one to the other.

I need to tell him about his father, our father.

*_flashback*_

_**1994 **_

_I watched as they carried his coffin, it was like an out of body experience. I was angry at him, but also sorry. Sorry that I had to hide from him and watch from afar. I was surprised there were people there. He wasn't known for his kindness, actually quite the opposite. He was the man who had left his wife with a child and 'kidnapped' the other. I recognised two of them. One was his carer who I suppose felt obliged to be there. Then there was his next door neighbour who had often talked to him. He hadn't responded to her of course. He thought she was a noisy no-gooder. Though I didn't know the others I supposed they were others he had encountered in his life, business partners and such like. _

_I was surprised when suddenly his neighbour spoke to me. _

"_Hello dear, how did you know poor Mr Masen?"_

_Startled at being talked to I didn't have time to think of an answer. _

"_I'm his daughter…"I caught myself just in time "his grand-daughter, I'm his daughters…erm... Daughter."_

"_Oh, I thought she was never heard of again when she ran away"_

_I was not prepared for this "I...erm... never met my grand-pa, I thought it was right to pay my respects to him on behalf of my late mother. She died when I was small. So, erm, yes"_

"_Oh, my dear I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, here" she held out a tissue, I hadn't even realized I was crying. _

_I stayed a little while but once the service was over I decided not to stay. I felt that though he put me through so much, I was guilty. How, I did not know but then again that was his 'talent' to manipulate your feelings through words. It was powerful, but still just……__**words**__._

_*end of flashback.* _

**Please tell me what you think. I was going to keep who she was looking for a surprise, but if you're a good twilight fan you would have worked it out by now. Just from the surname. Also do you like how I used the same 1****st**** letters for each of her names as her brothers? **

**I thought that was clever. Lol. Hope you liked it, now please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! THANKS.**


	4. Renesmee and family

**Ok, I've decided to keep writing for people who do like my story. I really would love some reviews. Please please just leave a note, even if it is just to say hi. Just so I know you like the story and that people are actually reading it. Please please review. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing except Evelyn. She's mine!! The rest is from the great Twilight saga.**

**Evelyn's pov**

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. The light was bright in the forest. I yawned, I wanted to go back to sleep.

Closing my eyes for a second time and I could feel myself slipping off again. Then I heard something. It wasn't close, if it wasn't for my vampire side I probably wouldn't have heard it at all. It was the sound of a child's laughter. It was sweet, like bells and chimes.

I knew I was close to forks, but I didn't think any parent would allow their children out into these woods.

I'd heard the rumours.

The best thing to do when you've found someone is to look up the history of the area they live in. It gives you an idea of how to 'attack' the situation.

I knew Edward was living with a 'family', a coven that was oddly close. He had got a wife called Bella and somehow they had a child. They should know that turning a child into a vampire is not allowed. Then again, Bella was still human as far as I knew so maybe the child wasn't his. Hmmm, all these things needed to be found out. Still it was amazing how much I had been able to get hold of.

However much I held a grudge, I didn't want my family to be found so I had made sure any easy information was now hard to find.

I decided to find this laughter. It sounded so sweet and innocent. I hunted recently so I wasn't tempted by blood.

As I made my way through the trees I spotted a wisp of a skirt fly round a tree. Then the girl came back, this time though directly at me. She came to sudden halt a few metres from me, allowing me to look at her. Her smell was similar to mine, her face was familiar and she had my colour hair, bronze, which shimmered in the light. As quickly as she had arrived she turned and disappeared. I pulled out a photo I had collected of the Cullen's.

There at the front in what I presumed was Bella's arms was the very girl who had just been here.

"Renesemee" I whispered.

I followed where she had gone. She was laughing again, playing a game in the woods. I quickened my pace until I was sprinting towards the sound. I burst into a clearing, and there she was. My niece.

_My niece_.

That sounded odd.

She had heard me coming and had stopped. I knelt on the ground to be at her height and to show I meant no harm.

She just stood there…staring.

"Renesemee" I whispered again, she was family, my family. I didn't realise that I'd missed this feeling of not being….alone.

"Renesemee, it's me, sorry, of course you don't know me, I'm your auntie."

She started to back away, and I started to panic.

"Mum…mummy told me not to talk to strangers." She looked frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your family, your auntie. I'm Auntie Evelyn. Call me Auntie Eve if you want." I smiled at her.

"You're not like my auntie Alice, she's pretty, and auntie rose is fun"

I was trying to understand all she was saying, these other aunties must be from the rest of their family.

All of a sudden I heard a thumping on the ground and a massive wolf burst through the trees. My first instinct was to protect Renesemee. I ran to her and picking her up, then ran to the other end of the clearing. I put a force field around her as I turned to attack the wolf. Where on earth were the people who were looking after her? Surely she hadn't been out alone.

As the wolf leaped I prepared to pounce ignoring the screams from Renesemee.

I wasn't as strong as a full vampire so I really should have been at a great disadvantage, but I had patience and cunning on my side, not to mention a strong power. However having put a force field around Renesemee meant that that wasn't possible to use.

It was a surprisingly fair scrap. Nevertheless, after my recent run to get here and my little sleep I felt exhausted quickly. The thought of Renesemee was my only hope.

Suddenly the wolf pinned me to the ground. The next actions seemed to happen in slow motion. He raised his massive paw obviously to swipe my face. There was only one way out. It would work, if I was fast enough, but tired as I was I may fail. Then again if I died the force field would go down anyway. I decided to risk it.

I took the force field from around Renesemee and used it to blast this nasty smelling wolf off me. He flew 30 metres up in the air, a distance which was a personal record.

I could hear people running this way, obviously vampires coming for Renesemee. I ran up to her and put my arms protectively around her just as 8 vampires burst through the vegetation. I recognised them all; there was Edward and Bella at the front with Alice and J…..

"OMG, RENESMEE….EDWARD." screamed Bella

There was a sudden sting that ran down the length of my arm. I turned to see Renesemee sinking her teeth into my skin.

I let out a stifled cry as blood was spilt.

"LET GO OF HER, YOU ARE OUT NUMBERED, SO DO NOT HURT HER OR YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE." Roared a familiar voice even after a century.

"Edward" I said weakly. Though Renesemee wasn't drinking my blood she was draining it out of me. A combination of that and my exhaustion was making me very weak.

"How do you know me?" he demanded.

A softer voice cut in, "Edward, she's bleeding that means she's probably not a threat."

"I…I …." I looked at Renesemee, I refused to hurt her. I slowly felt for the locket around my neck with an M engraved into it. It was given to me by my father; I took it off and slipped it around her neck.

"This will protect if I am not able to."

She looked at me, and her expression relaxed as she slowly released her grip on my arm. I realised nothing good would come of this meeting now. I had no choice but to try and get away. I used the last of my strength to stand and turn towards the Cullen's.

"I meant no harm, I was just protecting my….my…my family" I whispered the last part. Then with a peck on Renesemee's cheek I turned and fled into the dark woods.

**I hope you enjoy. Even though I've had no reviews. I have updated. Aren't I kind. Please please please please please review.**

**Thanx ******


	5. i trust no one

**Thanks to my reviewers. I hope I can clear up any confusion in this chapter. If you have any queries, just review and let me know. ******** Happy to help :P**

**Evelyn's pov**

I ran…ran………….ran…………………….Fell.

I had heard someone running after me. I had to keep going, but the pain, exhaustion and dizziness just wouldn't allow my body to continue any more. I collapsed in a heap. I didn't see who was there as my sight blurred.

"Fam…i…ly…..I…..pro…tect…my…fam" I mumbled.

"Shhhh" I heard some on say and strong arms pull me onto my feet again. However I wasn't able to support myself and collapsed, unconscious into the waiting arms.

**Edwards's pov**

I watched this girl sleep. She knew who I was and as I listened to her dreams I could see a picture of myself which kept reappearing, I wasn't much different but I seemed maybe…younger? Though some of the images I hardly recognised of myself. I was angry and shouting. I don't remember being like that, but how could her imagination make up all this. Other faces came up, though I recognised them I couldn't place where from. A woman who I thought looked a bit like her and a man. She was frightened of him, he kept appearing whenever she was scared. Then there was forest, endless forest. She was running, always running, looking back occasionally, but kept…running.

All these thoughts were giving me a headache. Jasper had been here earlier, to keep me company, however he'd had to go as her emotions were on a roller coaster.

I stood up to leave but just as I reached the door I heard her call out.

"please, please" she was whimpering, "please don't go, I'm sorry" at first I thought she was awake until she fell silent.

"no, NO." she suddenly yelled, images were flashing in her mind, I couldn't identify any of them. Then she started turning, then lashing out, thrashing around with her arms. She rolled off the sofa, shaking with her arms over her head. She was crying. "please, please, I'm sorry, please let me go, don't you love me, PLEASE" she shrieked. By now half the house were in the room, Carlisle walking towards her. She was shaking so violently I thought she was having a fit; all I could do was stare at her.

"NOOO" she screamed and then she was sat up, fully awake, out of breath and shivering. Her face was a look of horror.

Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder, and she jumped up running to the corner of the room then curled up.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you, my name's Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" he said calmly gesturing with his arm to the crowd behind him. I could see her looking from him to us, still shaking.

"Why don't we start at the beginning. I've told you my name so why don't you tell me yours." Carlisle was of course being the doctor.

"I….I….my na...names Evelyn" she stuttered.

"hello Evelyn. Welcome to our home. Why don't you come and sit on the sofa, it's a lot more comfortable than on the floor." He smiled extending a friendly hand.

She didn't take the hand, but proceeded to walk over to the sofa.

**Evelyn POV**

I awoke with a start. I had tears drying on my face. I didn't want to think about my dream, it seemed so real, maybe it was and I had only blacked out.

Suddenly a hand came down on my shoulder, I freaked. It wasn't a dream, he was back for more. I tried to hide but found myself in unfamiliar surroundings, with alien faces.

The eldest male stepped forward, I knew him from the photograph.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you, my name's Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" he said in a reassuring voice. I felt a wave of reassurance come over me. It must have been one of the talents of a member in this family.

"Why don't we start at the beginning. I've told you my name so why don't you tell me yours." He continued.

I tried to find my voice, but it only came out cracked, my throat was sore, I must have been shouting in my sleep again.

"I….I….my na...names Evelyn" the wave of assurance came again, I'd had enough of this fake feeling, I wanted to have clear thoughts and I knew Edward could read my mind. I put up a force field.

Nothing was going to get to me now. I refused to be taken in any more, I've always fallen for tricks, well now it was my turn to show people exactly what I can do, until I know **he** has changed I can't take any risks. I've been naive in the past, but no longer.

As Irene Peter once said, 'Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed.'

**I decided to upload this part of the chapter at a kind of cliffhanger, otherwise this chapter would be soooo long. Trust me, I will explain things like why she isn't a full vampire, and what Edward did all in due time. Just please trust me, and please please please read, review, and most of all enjoy!!!! ******


	6. the 'good' old days

**Sorry I left my last chapter a bit short, I hope that updating again soon will make up for it. I over think storylines, lol. I also have the responsibility of my other fic's, which I have been neglecting, but give me some credit please guys. I've had major exams, I think I failed, but it meant I had no time to write my fics. I read other peoples to keep me sane!!!**

**Please please please review. **

Evelyn POV

Carlisle put his hand out to help me up. He seemed kind, I didn't want to hurt him with my energy so I stood up myself and sat on the sofa edge. Luckily no-one wanted to sit near me, a strange person, so they stayed unhurt and unaware of my shield.

Well apart all apart from Edward that was, he was looking at me curiously.

"why can't I hear you, I saw your mind earlier, what are you doing to block my mind. This shows you have something to hide" he turned to the others, "as well as holding Renesemee hostage, she blocks her mind, surely this means she isn't trustworthy."

"there is probably a reasonable explanation, if we just let her" Carlisle said softly, looking at Edward, obviously saying something no-one else could hear.

"SHE KIDDNAPPED RENESSMEE" he yelled in response.

Esme decided to step in, "Edward I think you should calm down"

I couldn't believe it, I thought he might have changed, maybe I was wrong.

"I WILL CALM DOWN, ONCE SHE REVEALS WHY THE HELL SHE IS SHEILDING HER THOUGHTS" if a vampire could have turned red, I think he would be beetroot by now.

I didn't want this to get out of hand, I decided since I was in their house, I should take down my shield against my better judgement.

'_hello Edward' _I said in my head.

His head snapped towards me.

'_I have nothing to hide, I think it's you who should be afraid, as it seems you have forgotten, but I have not.'_

I stared into his blackening eyes as he glared into mine.

'_just to let you know I can hear anything you say to me too. No-one else just you.'_

I couldn't read his face, I just waited for him to say something to me, I realized the rest of the Cullen's must have noticed our conversation to, they were staring intently at us, waiting for one of us to slip.

'_**I don't think you have a right to tell me in my house to be afraid'**_

'_oh, I have a right to do much you won't like'_

He looked shocked, he wasn't expecting my to be truthful about hearing him.

'_**why can you hear me!' **_he demanded

'_now there's and interesting question, the answer of which I know, but will I tell you'_

I heard a growl coming from his chest

'_mmmm, no, I think you'll have to wait, oh and if that was meant to be threatening I think the pussycat next door just hid behind a pillow'_

I think I hit a nerve, the next sequence of events happened so fast that even with my vampire side, I found it hard to keep up.

He leapt from behind the chair where Bella was holding Renesemee, right towards me. I however was still one my guard. As his family reacted just too late I stood up and threw a force field towards him. He shot backwards, hit the wall behind and without stopping landed on the ground outside.

I quickly ran to the other side of the room, searching for a place to hide. I found a cupboard, I pulled it open to be greeted by….clothes. I ran inside, closed the door then waited for my force field to regenerate. It normally took milliseconds, but with my arm in a bad way, it took seconds, and in a vampire world that can equal too much time. As soon as I felt the warmth of enough power I shot out a barrier around me. It spread out of the door, so no one could even touch the handle. Then the old symptoms hit, the shaking uncontrollably, the sobbing and the fear. One doctor had once diagnosed it as a panic attack, other's called it shock. Whatever it was I hadn't felt this way in years, about 80 years in fact.

The last time I saw Edward.

**Ok, I couldn't write anybody else's POV I thought it would ruin this atmosphere, hope you like it. It's one thing thinking it and another writing it. I hope it comes out right.**


	7. Author note

**Hello, I know that this chapter is an author note, but I really needed to say something.**

**Today I had 3 flaming reviews. To all those who 'wasted their time' reading my stories as they put it I would like to say this……**

**GET A LIFE!!!!!!!!**

**I love my nice reviewers; I welcome constructive criticism, but when people write a massive review about how my IQ is in the decimals and how they hated my story, I have to think, why bother. I'm sorry my grammar is not great. I am working on that. I've always had problems, and by writing on here I am trying to improve. As for my story ideas, I suppose it doesn't really matter where it came from, the website's motto is '****unleash your imagination' so I think you should use your oversized heads to write some nice criticism rather than bloating your ego's by putting someone down. **

**I will not give in to you, if you even bother to read this. I will continue.**

**Thank you to all the people who gave me nice reviews, I never said reviews had to be for putting in kind words, but obviously people who have, do (I hope) genuinely like my story. **

**Thanks again, to flamers….don't bother…it isn't worth it. **

**Constructive criticism welcome**

**Love fairy milly, a girl just trying to spread a smile.**


	8. chapter 7

**Please, please review, if you're adding this to alerts and favourite stories, I thank you. **

**I like constructive criticism. Flamers…don't even bother wasting your time. **

**Disclaimer, I only own the storyline and Evelyn, Stephanie Meyer owns the main characters. Grrrrr…**

3rd person

The Cullen's stood in shock, either at Edwards's sudden anger, or at Evelyn's impact. Alice walked carefully over to the cupboard, she heard crying from inside. As she reached out to open the door she hit the electrical barrier. With a hiss she drew back her hand quickly.

Alice POV

Ouch, that hurt. There must be a barrier there. I saw Carlisle come swiftly over to me to check my hand. It had turned black like it had been burnt. It couldn't have been burning though, since venom is flammable. I could have gone up in smoke! I tried to wash it off in the kitchen, but wouldn't come off. Damn that girl, this was not fashionable. At least however it wasn't as bad as Edward. He couldn't move quickly, and he had marks all over him where the electrical charge had hit him.

This girl was not to be underestimated.

"Evelyn, please come out" I asked to the closed door. Silence responded. This was obviously going to take more effort than I first thought. I sat outside the door, just far enough to be away from the barrier.

"Okay, why don't I start, let's get to know each other." I took the stillness as a yes and continued, "I'm Alice, I'm 17 years old, well actually I'm more like 108, but that's just me. I know you aren't human, but you're not vampire either. Don't be afraid, I'm just curious, I want to help. How old are you Evelyn?"

Still there was no sound, however the crying had stopped.

"Please Evelyn, I just want to know, I'm your frie…"

"16" she said in a hushed voice.

"Really, so...um... how long have you been 16?" I hadn't expected her to answer; I couldn't foresee what she was going to say which was so irritating.

"100…over 100 years," she said slowly as though it hurt her to say it.

"And...um…" I had to be careful with my questions. "Why…um….who… err…do you have any companions?" I thought that was a simple enough question, however I must have said the wrong thing as I heard her move and then her breathing became heavy as she sobbed again.

Evelyn may have been 100 years old, but in her head she was still that scared 15 or 16 year old girl who never had a chance to grow up. When she grew up young girls stayed innocent for as long as possible, until they were deemed old enough to be let out into society. She would have been made to work in the house. Who new what her family had been like.

I should know, I was born around the same time as her it seemed, and no one can say my life was a piece of cake. I also have a family here to look after me, it seems like she has, well, nobody.

I turned to Edward, however much she had scared us; really she was just a terrified child. A frightened child will do anything to protect the ones they love, or to protect themselves. I remember Carlisle talking about a patient when he came home once; he had been shot in the chest by his daughter. Carlisle had told us at first that he had been shocked at an innocent committing such a crime, the man had died, but in the end all it came down to was that the father had attacked the mother and the daughter. She had responded on instinct to protect. A child's fear can be the most powerful thing.

She was barely 6 years old.

I went to join my family who were all waiting for someone to speak first. Carlisle always knew the right thing to say, so everyone was looking towards him.

"I..." he seemed lost for words for once. "Edward, that was not the right way of going about it, that was very unlike you, what got into you?" he said eventually.

"She had the nerve to tell _me_ I should be afraid. She…"

"EDWARD" I interrupted, "She is just a scared child, you're making it worse, can't you see she obviously need our help, she seems to know who we are even if we don't know her. I don't think that was a coincidence. She came here looking for us, she isn't human, and that much is obvious. She must be a half-breed like Renesemee."

Rosalie started to get impatient.

"Huh, let me get this straight. She can't be seen by you Alice, she has a major power, and so far she hasn't done one good thing. That gives me so many reasons to trust her. For all we know she could be some new 'thing' the volturi are creating, a new super breed to make their army further invincible." She sneered.

"Rose I thought after the Bella incident, you were never going to assume anything. It makes and ass out of u and me. Personally I think she is just a little girl looking for something. Maybe if you let her, she would tell us." Alice spat, it was a sore subject.

"Ha, yer lets all trust the poor defenceless little girl, so far I don't see a scratch on her, whereas Edward and Jacob however. Oh no, it doesn't worry you the slightest that in the clearing she seemed to know all of us. No it's all just a coincidence. What about her kidnapping Renesemee, does that account for nothing." She ranted; Rose was never good with new people. Especially when she felt threatened by them.

I sighed, "Maybe we should just…." I fell silent as I heard a sweet singing coming from the closet.

I recognised it as Cascada's 'what hurts the most', it was very slow, quiet and soft.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**_

_**That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while **_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
there are days  
every now and again **_

_**I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

then she changed songs to something happier, 'Tomorrow' from Annie.

_**The sun will come out, tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
There'll be sun**_

Everyone had stopped bickering.

Evelyn POV.

Alice was outside the door. She was one person who, so far, hadn't glared at me, or seemed to hate me. Instead she seemed curious and understanding. I felt her touch my force field. Normally it would just be like someone poking my shoulder, however this time it hurt. My arm of course had not healed yet. It normally took half of the time it would take for a human. That was one use of having a vampire side; however it still took ages to heal. Maybe 2 weeks maximum.

I felt bad for hurting her, but I refused to take down my barrier. I heard her sit down and talk to me. I didn't want to answer, but her voice was reassuring. Then she asked whether I had any companions and my heart pained. I couldn't help the tears which cascaded down my face. I felt the floor move as she stood. I then heard a heated argument. Another girl's voice joined it. However in this storeroom their voices became just hum's of noise. I hated arguing, I decided to distract myself. Singing was one of my favourite distractions, it always makes things better. Yet the only song I could think of was Cascada's 'What hurts the most.' How depressing, I decided that I may as well sing it anyway. Then I thought of a better song. My favourite song from Annie.

_**The sun will come out, tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
There'll be sun**_

Just thinking about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow  
Till there's none

When I'm stuck with a day, that's grey, and lonely  
I just stick out my chin and grin and say,"Oh"  
The sun will come out, tomorrow  
So you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I luv ya, tomorrow  
You're only a day away

When im stuck with a day, thats grey, and lonely  
i just stick out my chin and grin and say,"Oh"  
The sun will come out, tomorrow  
So you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I luv ya tomorrow  
You're always a day away  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I luv ya tomorrow  
You're only a day away

when I finished I repeated my favourite lines.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow, so you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow come what may." I said with a sigh.

It then I realised everything had gone silent.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I know in the last chapter Edward was a little out of character, but he thought Renesemee was in danger without any hope. No matter who it is, people always have a sudden personality change when their children are involved. Also I want him to be different around Evelyn. For a reason, which he doesn't know, so watch this space :P. All will be revealed in time. Remember to just message me any questions you have. ********. R&R. **


	9. who are you?

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my lovely reviewers ******

Evelyn's POV

I listened out, not a sound. I wondered whether they had gone, but they probably hadn't, why would they leave a strange girl in their house? Maybe they were hoping I would think they'd gone, in the wish that I would come out.

I couldn't stay in a cupboard for the rest of my life, and they were vampires, so they wouldn't sleep. My force field would go down when I went to sleep so now was a better time than ever to get out.

I slowly opened the door, peering cautiously around the framework. Alice startled me by popping up straight in front of me. I gave a little cry of alarm, which made the expression on her face change from one of happiness to worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" she asked and without waiting for my answer she promptly held out her hand, "I'm Alice, pleased to meet you." She beamed.

I cautiously put my hand in hers and she sharply shook it. I turned to the rest of the family who were all watching my movements. The oldest of the family stepped forward, I'd forgotten his name, I'm sure it was Carly or Carl or something.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," he pronounced in his authoritative voice. "I believe you already know who we are, however we are not so informed and would be grateful if you could enlighten us."

He gestured to the sofa at which I had previously sat at. I looked around the room till I found Edward, his eyes boring into me. Without leaving his gaze I sat down.

"Edward," Carlisle saw the apprehension between us, "I think it might be best if you took Bella and Renesmee back to the cottage, we will bring you up to date once you have calmed down." His eyes daring Edward to disobey.

Edward seemed taken aback by his words, unused to being told to go. I watched as Bella nodded to the Cullen's then scooped Renesmee into her arms and followed her husband outside. Carlisle gave a 'knowing' look at a woman I presumed was his wife, Esme.

"Now, first let me introduce, my family," he gestured to the vampire's who were left.

The first man forward had large muscles and I guessed the woman beside him was his wife.

"Hey, I'm Emmet, and this is my wife Rosalie." His voice was deep and powerful.

Carlisle then took control again, "This is my wife Esme, of course you have already been introduced to Alice, and this is her husband Jasper. Now, why don't you tell us about you?"

All eyes were on me, it made me feel as though I was being interrogated. I looked at my hands to save myself the unease of looking at them. All I wanted at that moment was to be swallowed up into the floor. No such luck.

"My name is Evelyn, I was born on the 13th August," I paused and looked for reassurance, Carlisle gestured for me to continue "1903 and I'm 16 years old." I decided there was a good place to stop.

Carlisle looked curiously at me, "So, you're not human, but from the blood running through your veins, you're not vampire either are you?" he questioned.

"No, I am not. I was turned so when I was just 16…" I started, but was interrupted

"Hold on, you were turned so, how were you turned into a half vampire, that isn't possible. Were you bitten to normal way?"

"Yes, I was hoping you may have the answer, I'm confused too." I told him truthfully, that was one of the other reasons I had come.

This time the blond girl spoke, she had been glaring at me the whole time, "So is this the reason you decided to swan in here and upturn our family!" she exclaimed.

I sank back into the sofa, she scared me, no wonder her husband had to have muscles, she's like a lioness.

"No…no that wasn't the only reason…" again I never finished my sentence.

"Well spit it out then, it had better be good," Rosalie spat.

"Well," I said, once again twisting my hands. "My full name is Evelyn Alicia…Masen." I could almost see the vampire cogs in there heads putting the pieces together, my appearance, my name and my knowledge.

"Hold on, so you must be…" Alice exclaimed, "Edward's SISTER!"

**Hope you enjoy this guys, I had a bit of writers block, sorry for the slow update, I will get better. **

**Thanks guys.**


End file.
